This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Feedthrough capacitors are commonly used to filter unwanted signals from a signal line as it enters or leaves a chassis, compartment, equipment, etc. Hence, a feedthrough capacitor can provide noise isolation between two areas (e.g. inside/outside, compartment a/compartment b, etc.). One known type of feedthrough capacitor 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The feedthrough capacitor 10 is illustrated attached to, and passing through, a panel 12. The feedthrough capacitor 10 includes a feedthrough terminal 14 for carrying a signal from one side of the panel 12 to the other and a dielectric 16. The panel is typically conductive and grounded and the feedthrough capacitor 10 is electrically connected to ground through the panel. Thus, a capacitive connection is created between the feedthrough terminal 14 and ground.